


Водяной

by cowarddragon



Series: Ведьмы и мавки [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Folklore, Gen, Sisters, Witches, ukrainian mermaids, Водяные, ведьмы - Freeform, мавки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowarddragon/pseuds/cowarddragon
Summary: Тварь, тварь, гадкая гнилая тварь, не пройти к своей — теперь её — воде, ничего, только с голоду сдохнуть.Что мавка сама, кроме гнили и страха?
Series: Ведьмы и мавки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364530
Kudos: 3





	Водяной

**Author's Note:**

> Мавки мои мавки :>  
> В этом страшном мире всем нам нужно немного не менее страшного фольклора (я эскапистка да)  
> Мне очень нравится как развиваются героини и сюжеты в этой моей мавочьей линии так что я этим горжусь и сильно!  
> Ну и да... Пытаюсь не забрасывать архив... Выходит не очень.....

Она совсем не похожа на ведьму. Маленькая и тонкая, не ведьма — лошадка-подростка. Тонкая длиннющая коса, тонкие ножки, тонкие пальцы.  
Вид у неё совсем потерянный, но дай ей хоть день осмотреться, кажется мавке, — всё изменится. Оживут стеклянные глаза, взметнётся под облака загнувшийся крючком нос, руки зажгут зелёный огонь. К такой обратись — если не понравишься, каблуком — одним только взглядом, одним только словом — проломит череп.  
Нет чудовища страшнее ведьмы. Ей-то, мавке, уж можно верить — сама чудовище.

Ведьма ли перед мавкой сейчас?  
Шла сюда, была уверенна — а теперь стоит, прячется. Страх горло дерёт: не понять, отчего больше — что ведьма в ней саму её увидит, мавку-утопленницу, или что вовсе не ведьмой окажется.  
Подойти — не подойти ли? Отчего пришла, если боишься; отчего не идёшь — сердце холодеет, так не мертва ли ты, не холодна ли у тебя и кровь? — спрашивает мавка саму себя.

Сквозь толпу девчонка смотрит на мавку. Мавка замечает только — и сразу прячется, на щеках и ладонях у себя ей кажутся пятна гнили. Ведьма отводит стеклянный взгляд — не глаза у неё, нет, стекляшки, неживые потусторонние стекляшки, нельзя глазами так смотреть, — как в воду шагает.  
Нет её. И стоять теперь, решать тоже нечего — мавка уходит из города. Сёстрам — голодным, отчаянным — она нужнее.

***

Голод выкручивает мавке кишки. Тварина, выгнавшая её сестёр из дома — водяной, гнилой бурдюк, гнилее, чем любая из полутрупов-мавок, — мерещится в каждой луже, в каждом сыром камне.  
Мавка она ещё, или бессильный клубок ярости с пустым животом и пустыми когтистыми пальцами — она не знает. Зубами скрипит и пальцы сжимает в кулаки — хочется есть, есть, как без озера поешь, как поймаешь кого? В лесу, разве что, есть еда, по лесу бродят люди, но в лесу полно своих законов — кикиморы не любят кровь, и скоро, скоро и её, и сестёр её погонят из леса так же, как погнали из воды — а там как быть? Мавка наматывает круг за кругом — что делать, что делать, что делать, что — едва не кидается к воде, останавливает себя. Водяной трёх таких, как она, стоит.  
Мелкие голодные сёстры — недолго, нет, недолго осталось до того, как с голоду кинутся друг на друга, — смотрят на неё сухими глазами. Что ж, ведьма стоит не трёх — всех двенадцати.  
Мавка замирает, сжимает сухие губы — не гнилые, нет, нет ещё — и разворачивается к городу.

***

Город пустой, как она сама. Жизнь идёт, люди ходят — кровь, кровь, еда, еда — нельзя, нет! — а пустой всё равно. Ведьмины следы всюду: там забор не так стоит, тут собака не так лает; в каждом огне — блик зелёного стекла. Ведьма была здесь, была долго — вошла в силу, сколько силы в ней такой, задрала нос к небу и подавила каблуками в осколки город. Город кажется теперь частью её — мавка обмирает, прячется по углам, спрятаться не выходит.  
Каждый шаг — как по углям, каждый осторожный взгляд — осколок в грудь, скоро, скоро там будет такая же, как в спине, дыра, скоро нечему будет держать в ней остатки жизни. Мавка перешагивает через себя — раз, другой, третий, ещё тысячу, ищет по городу ведьму — как бы подумать о таком ещё с месяц назад, высмеяла бы сама себя.  
Город пропитан ведьмой до костей. Минута за минутой — всё больше кажется, что город — и есть ведьма. Тонкие косы её — тонкие флаги, флюгера, провода над крышами; тонкие руки — ветви деревьев, тонкие пальцы — коньки крыш. Стеклянные — не мёртвые даже, нет, вовсе неживые глаза — и окна, и небеса, и фонтаны.  
От ведьмы не деться никуда — но и не найти. Мавку тошнит разом от голода и от страха, ведьма окружает её, домами сходится в круг, стенами давит к земле. Мавка бросается прочь — нет, нет ещё гнили, нет, нет, можно бежать, пока ещё можно — падает в воду. Это лужа. Это ещё не спасение — спасения здесь нет.  
Мавка смотрит в мутнеющее к вечеру небо. Бледные мутные звёзды — как стеклянная крошка, впиваются в спину, через дыру — прямо в нутро. Внутри будто замороженные, отмершие колокола; отчаянно-страшно. Билось бы сердце — заходилось бы в ужасе; было бы дыхание — свистело бы тяжело.  
Спасения нет. Помощи нет — ни от города, ни от ведьмы, неживой, мертвее, страшнее мавки. Только и остаётся, что сдохнуть — либо здесь, от страха за себя и за сестёр своих, напуганных, мёртвых, либо от голода.  
Страху она себя не отдаст. Однажды переступила через него — нет же, через себя, дурочка, что ты, кроме гнили и страха — всё, нет дороги назад.  
Мавка выскребает себя из лужи, стеклянная крошка впивается ей в глаза и в ноги.  
Нет. Нет больше нужды терпеть её — ведьма не поможет. Можно убегать.

***

Водяной стоит трёх таких, как она; но ведьма — двенадцати, а ведьму она выдержала.

Мавка сгоняет сестёр в воду — выбирает заводь дальше от центра леса, ближе к людям, дальше от водяного. Ила и ряски здесь меньше — но много, много больше, чем было при них. Вода зарастает: больше гнили — больше силы у твари, ильного бурдюка.  
Удивительно, появляются люди.

Сама не ест — следит, смотрит, пока тварь появится. Ждёт броситься, вспороть гнилой мягкий живот, разорвать горло. У неё сёстры за спиной — у неё нет права оплошать.  
Даже если она сдохнет — ничего страшного, его-то убить всегда успеет. Выжженое на веках пустое и злое отчаяние гудит, как пожар, как струна. Страха нет уже — нет, ничего нет, всё выскребено ведьминым стеклом.  
Ничего страшного, если она умрёт. Ей такой не жить теперь — значит, ему тоже.  
Нет чудовища страшнее её голодной.


End file.
